Mooooving Day
|caption= |prodcode=70A |episode=22 |wish=Mom to sell houses better |story=Jack Thomas |writer=Gene Grillo |storyboard=Dave Thomas |director=Gary Conrad |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild Ernie Gilbert |season=5 |airdate=October 3, 2005 |headgag=Cow |previous=Crash Nebula |next=Big Wanda |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd= Season 5 }} Mooooving Day is the twenty-second episode of Season 5. Plot While Timmy is getting ready for a belching contest, he notices that his mother is having no luck with her job in real-estate. Timmy wishes that his mother could sell houses, and soon enough she has sold everyone's houses, including the Turners' themselves, moving them into luxurious Dimmadome Acres. Everything seems well in Dimmadome Acres until Timmy notices that everyone who has been drinking the milk is acting all weird. This means it is everyone but him (due to his practicing for the belching contest by drinking strictly soda) has suddenly been put into a trance-like state, even Cosmo and Wanda have become hypnotized! Timmy must now find a way to free everyone from the milk's influence. Synopsis Chugging down bottles and bottles of mega fizzy drinks, Timmy is preparing for the belching contest when he finds out that his mom hasn't sold a single house in days. Feeling sympathetic for Mrs. Turner, Wanda puts a magic charm on her that will allow her to sell any house she touches. Everything goes great until Timmy and his dad find out that she has sold their house as well, and they are going to move to a luxurious place called Dimmadome Acres. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and his parents then move to Dimmadome Acres, where all the houses are identical and lined up in perfect rows; however, everyone is somewhat obsessed with the milk there. Still drinking bottles of mega fizzy soda, Timmy notices that everyone is suddenly in some sort of trance after drinking the milk. In a happy zombified way, the citizens of Dimmadome Acres along with Chester, A.J., Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Bucky (who have all moved there as well) pursue Timmy, trying to turn him into one of them. Timmy's parents and even his godparents are about to capture him, when Timmy discovers an underground dairy factory and enters. He finds out that the mastermind behind all of this is Doug Dimmadome. Doug Dimmadome explains that with the genetically modified milk and the moving he can earn more cash, which is the scheme he's been pulling. Just as his zombies are about to capture Timmy after he refuses to drink the milk, Timmy throws his mega fizzy soda into the milk. All of the milk turns into soda making the entire glass explode, splashing over everyone and everything, turning Dimmadome acres back into the garden field it was before, freeing everyone from their trance, and erasing Doug Dimmadome's memories of everything prior to Dimmadome acres (the soda was poofed up by Cosmo, making it magical). Dimmadome is taken away on a bulldozer controlled by a deer who was angry at him for all the terrible things he just did. Now that everyone is back to themselves and the field is back to itself, everyone moves back to Dimmsdale thanks to Mrs. Turner. After everything is back to normal, Timmy competes in the Big Burp-off against Chompy the Goat. Chompy burps a small burp, while Timmy belches so loud the world shakes, winning him the contest. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Jim Ward as Doug Dimmadome / Buyer *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Dinkleberg *Rob Paulsen as Bucky McBadbat *Grey DeLisle (uncredited) as Vicky External links *Mooooving Day clip at Nick.com * A * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5